Christmas Secret
by Wahmenitu
Summary: Yuffie's been keeping a secret from her best girl friend for a while now, but a simple slip of the tongue makes her spill.  Slight lemon, M for that.  Yuffentine.  Set after Advent Children and Dirge of Cerberus.


**Disclaimer: **It would be awesome if I did, but I do not own Final Fantasy or any of it's characters.

**A/N: **It's a Christmas one-shot type thing. It might become a two-shot, it depends on how this goes. I know it's not the season, but now I have the idea, and if I don't write it down, that'll be the end. Another Yuffentine. Rated M for partial lemon! Set after Advent Children and Dirge of Cerberus.

Normally, she would cackle, and poke fun at the sight of the burly men hanging up _garland_. Yes, _garland._ It was even harder to contain her laughter when a few of the strands escaped, and landed in her favorite pilot's head. She vaguely heard him shake it out with a grunt and a curse, and bright, coffee brown orbs shifted over, to smile at her bartender friend. "They really won't let you do anything, will they?" she questioned, swinging her legs lightly as she sat on the barstool, Tifa sitting beside her with a soft smile.

"No. I'm only three months, and even Shera insists on doing the cooking. I feel bad, but every time I try to help, Cloud appears out of nowhere, demanding I sit down. As soon as they hear it, they all come, telling me I need to take it easy. It's funny but… still." Tifa replied with a smile, and a shake of her head. She looked down to her stomach. There wasn't even a bulge yet, but that didn't stop the male members of AVALANCHE from panicking over her. A soft, gentle sigh escaped her lips, and she looked up to smile at her ninja friend. "I'm shocked, you actually put on a real shirt… it looks a little big though…" Tifa raised an eyebrow, examining the long sleeved, black shirt Yuffie wore. It was tied in a knot at the base of her spin, so it didn't hang completely over her khaki colored short shorts, though it was most definitely male.

"Oh yeah. That's cause' it's Vinnie's." Yuffie replied with a shrug, not able to keep the satisfied smirk from crossing her lips when Tifa's eyes widened in surprise. "Don't freak, Boobs. We're not like, together or anything. We haven't hooked up either. Chillllll." the ninja coaxed with a laugh. Shaking her head, she silently thought about how to explain, without making it sound… bad.

"Okay, listen, before you freak out, lemme explain. I just go over sometimes, check up on him, y'know? He always seemed so dark and dreary, I figured he could use a little Yuffie in his life to cheer him up! Tifa, he even admitted we were _friends_. Do you know how big an accomplishment that is?" Yuffie beamed at her friend, swinging her legs happily. They were speaking in hushed voices, as not to alert Cid. Really, the way he cared for her like a father was touching, but she was an adult now. She could make friends with whoever she wanted. And, it was Vincent. He was part of their group, what was he going to do?

"That… still doesn't explain the shirt, you know." Tifa commented with a doubtful voice, eyeing Yuffie with a raised eyebrow. She was indeed happy for Yuffie, going out of her way and actually getting the gunman to open up, but they were supposed to be friends! Yuffie was supposed to tell her everything! Well, not everything, necessarily, but that didn't mean she wanted to be kept in the dark about the new friendship. (Actually, she blamed the hormones for thinking like this.)

"Oh! Well, I was walking to his house one day and like, it just started storming like crazy! He dried my clothes and gave me a shirt to wear while I was waiting. I just… never gave it back, you know?" she questioned lightly, tilting her head to the side. "He can be a real softy, y'know. Plus, he's an awesome pillow." Crap. Hand slapped over her mouth, Yuffie groaned. "You weren't supposed to know that." grumped, head dropping onto the counter beside them.

"_Pillow_?" Tifa hissed, staring at her with wide eyes. "You just told me you didn't hook up!" she added, glaring down at Yuffie in a way only a sister would, regardless if they weren't related by blood.

"Alright, alright… it was once." Yuffie lied.

"Once?" Tifa pressed.

"A couple of times." Yuffie confessed, cheeks coloring at the thought, though it was hidden by her arms folding around her head, hiding from the staring barmaid. She was busy anyways. Remembering.

_She hadn't imagined he would be this good. She had hoped, that by some weird chance, that the few times she had tumbled underneath the sheets would give her an advantage over him. He had been asleep for __thirty years, __for Leviathan's sake, but here she was, reduced to a puddle against the wall as Vincent shifted his hips again, causing a soft gasp against his shoulder. In a daze, she opened her eyes, half-lidded, to peer over his shoulder, staring at the trail they had left. His cloak by folded neatly over a chair, having been placed so, before all of this began. She had been teasing him, the whole mission. Accidental brushes, poorly veiled innuendos, unaware of the beast she was tempting ._

_She got what she wanted though, her eyes rolling back for a brief moment when a hot mouth closed over a pert nipple, the other receiving equal attention by a leather clad hand. His gauntlet had been abandoned, long after the final defeat of Hojo, and Yuffie guessed it was then that the gunman had finally let go of Lucrecia. When his unoccupied hand slid between them, and down her shorts, she couldn't help but think it had been worth the wait. A strangled groan tore from her throat when a single finger probed at her entrance, before two digits sheathed themselves inside her._

_Yuffie rocked desperately against his hand, hand unclenching and clenching in his hair as a growl tore from Vincent's throat. "P… please." she managed, as she tugged the glove off of his other hand, and then, his mouth was on hers, tongue pushing past her lips roughly, though met with no resistance. It registered to her vaguely that she was pushing his pants down his hips, and after a moment, they were joined by her shorts and panties._

"_Last chance." his rough voice grunted, tongue darting out to trance along the shell of her ear, and her eyelids fluttered closed in response._

"_Hurry up." was her faint reply, a smirk on her lips until his hips snapped forwards, drawing a sharp "Oh!" from her._

"Was he good?" was Tifa's sly question, Yuffie's head snapping her up, cheeks a very noticeable red, causing her to drop her face into her head.

"You are the worst girl friend someone could ask for." Yuffie grunted in response, waiting until her embarrassment faded, before responding. It wouldn't do any good to have the others noticing her blush. "But yes… he's fantastic." she added, stomach flipping at the memory. "And he didn't even run off in the morning. He's come a long way, Teef." she replied with a smile now, stretching her legs with a pleased sigh.

"I really wish you had told me sooner, Yuffs." Tifa sighed, voice laced with disappointment, making Yuffie's face fall, until Tifa smirked again. "I missed some valuable blackmail time." she added, laughing as Yuffie's face went red again. Really, she'd never seen the girl so embarrassed. It was hilarious, and adorable, all at the same time. "So, is he going to-" she was cut off by a sharp wind howling through the house as the door opened and snapped shut quickly, the sound of heavy boots crossing the floor clear.

"Oh yeah. Told him is he didn't, I'd burn all his books." Yuffie replied with a devilish smile, which turned sickly sweet when Vincent entered the bar area, eyes going wary at the sight of Yuffie. He only had to study Tifa for a brief moment, to sigh in barely contained annoyance.

"You told her, didn't you?" he questioned, crimson glare directed at the ninja now, who pouted up at him.

"Only her! I prooomiisseee." Yuffie replied. "Plus, she's gonna do us a little favor." she added with a grin, and Tifa raised a wary eyebrow.

"What am I doing for you?" she sighed.

"Do you think you could put all of the presents in one room to like, hide from Marlene and Denzel or something, so me and Vinnie are 'forced' to share? Pleaaasseee?" Yuffie clung to the barmaid now, eyes wide and puppy-like, a tactic that usually worked with Vincent. "I promise I'll never ever ask for anything ever again!" she added sweetly.

"Don't lie." Vincent grunted, earning a sharp glare from his tiny lover, which he merely shrugged off, before slipped out, most likely to see if he could help Cloud, Cid, or Barrett. Tifa noted curiously he no longer wore the golden tips of his boots, and could only contribute it to Yuffie's influence, as well.

"Fine! Fine. But if I hear anything, I'm not gonna be able to stop Cid." Tifa replied with a smirk, causing another blush to rise to Yuffie's cheeks.

"Even if we did, you wouldn't be able to hear us over you and Cloud!" she shot back, before fleeing the room. It was Tifa's turn to blush as she stared after the ninja, mouth agape.

True to her word, Yuffie was quiet when Vincent pounced on her that night. It was pleasing to find she could bit his shoulder as hard as she wanted, and not even break his skin. And even when she laid beside him, sweaty and spent, a breathy laugh escaped her when a low groan sounded from the room she knew belonged to Cloud and Tifa. "We have competition, Vinnie." she snickered.

"What kind of princess are you?" was his mumbled reply, arm over his eyes, before he lifted it, to glance down at her.

"A really really hawt one." was Yuffie's reply, and he couldn't help but smirk at her. "And yours." was her added reply, smirking when he came over her again, red eyes darkened with lust.

"Yes. _Mine._" he growled the last part, and Yuffie's eyes rolled back as he slid into her again, pulling him down to kiss him roughly, and try to quiet herself as he pushed her roughly to the edge once more.

**A/N: It was almost a lemon. I mean, technically it was, but I don't think I'm ready for the full thing yet. It'll come! I promise! Whether it's in a companion to this or not, it'll come! Reviews and critiques appreciated, flames are not.**


End file.
